


The Schedule of the Day

by LindyA1985



Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, M/M, Minister for Magic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Ron comes to tell Harry what his schedule will look like today when Harry just planned to write a letter to the only person that really matters. Only time is not on Harry's side.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Schedule of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you all, this story doesn't have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the April 2020 prompt of the 12 Short Stories in 12 Months Challenge.

“Good morning sir,” Ron says when he walks into the room. Harry nods and waits for him to continue, his pen hovering above a blank piece of paper.

“You have a busy schedule today. We start at nine with a moment with the press, followed by a photoshoot. At eleven we have the opening of the new Quidditch stadium followed by a lunch with the Prime Minister. In the afternoon there is the meeting about the new laws concerning creature rights.”

“Did Hermione prepare the papers I asked for?” Harry interrupts Ron. “I will need them if we want to convince the Wizengamot.”

“Yes, sir. I’ve got them right here.” Ron pulls a bundle of papers from under his notebook and lays them down on Harry’s desk.

“Shall I continue with the schedule?”

“Yes, please. Tell me how else I’m wasting my precious time.” Harry stares at the empty piece of paper in front of him. The words will have to wait until this evening. If he has to be ready and presentable by nine, Harry won’t have enough time to write them.

“If the meeting doesn’t run late, you have an hour in the Longbottom centre, and then diner with the Minister of Magic from France, followed by the dance.”

Fuck, the dance. Harry hadn’t thought of it since Ron mentioned it a month ago. Harry looks at his hand, still holding the pen has wanted to use. Tomorrow. Harry will write the letter tomorrow. One more day won’t matter.

“Do I have a date for the dance?” Harry asks.

“Yes, sir. A lovely lady. She will also be joining you during the diner as we’ve been informed that the Minister from France is bringing his wife.”

“Thank you, Ron. Do you have a profile for me?”

Another file is placed in front of Harry, on top of his empty paper. Harry puts his pen down and looks at the picture in front of him. The young woman looks trustworthy, with her dark hair and bright eyes.

“What is her name?”

“I believe it’s Astoria Greengrass, sir. She’s a professional, recommended by Blaise himself. I’m sure she will not disappoint.”

“No, they never do. Blaise knows what is needed. Sent him a thank you for his services, will you.” Harry looks out the window and follows a bird that circles the sky and then closes his eyes. Blond hairs and grey eyes stare at him from the darkness.

_“You don’t have to what they’d asked of you. You’ve killed the Dark Lord, freed the Wizarding world. You’re free Harry, you’ve fulfilled your duties. You could fly away like that bird.” Draco points at the sky and Harry looks up to see a bird fly away. “You could be free and do something you want for once. You could be with me.”_

Harry opens his eyes and turns back to Ron. “Cancel the girl, tell Blaise she won’t be needed tonight. And reschedule the press and the photoshoot. Cancel the Quidditch pitch opening. I’ll try to be back in time for the lunch with the Prime Minister, but I’ve got to go now.” Harry stands up and walks into his private rooms. He pulls a sweater from his wardrobe and finds his broom in the corner. A letter won’t do. Not after all this time.

Moments later, Harry pushes his broom into the air and feels free for the first time in years. He hears Hermione scream from the grounds while he raises higher and higher.

“Harry, he won’t be there. Please come back!”

Harry ignores her and flies away. An hour later, he lands next to the forest that Draco had called the perfect place to live. Harry walks between the trees and looks for the path Draco told him to take if he would ever change his mind. Only, the ground is covered with ferns and leaves. There is no sign of a path anywhere.

A soft pop warns Harry that someone has apparated close by. He ignores them and walks further into the woods. There should be a path that will lead to the cabin that should have been his home. A place where nobody would bother him. Where there would be no schedule, no press meetings, no silly openings and no girl for hire to accompany him to important events.

“Harry, please don’t do this again,” Hermione says behind him. “You know he’s not here. You know what happened to him. You know he’s dead.”

A tear flows from Harry’s eye. He hates the words, the truth he tries to forget. He just needed another day, a gap in his schedule, a chance to stop him from taking his own life, to stop him from flying away with the birds to a place where Harry can’t follow.


End file.
